


Dans les mémoires

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ne sei sicuro?» domandò Plagg, osservando l’anello che gli veniva dato e poi il volto dell’uomo: un sorriso sofferto piegò le labbra di quest’ultimo, mentre poggiava sulla testa dell’esserino nero l’anello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans les mémoires

«Ne sei sicuro?» domandò Plagg, osservando l’anello che gli veniva dato e poi il volto dell’uomo: un sorriso sofferto piegò le labbra di quest’ultimo, mentre poggiava sulla testa dell’esserino nero l’anello.  
«No.» dichiarò l’uomo, abbassando lo sguardo: «Ma sono sicuro che mi maledirò per il resto della mia vita, se non faccio qualcosa.»  
«Potresti morire.» dichiarò Plagg, recuperando l’anello e tenendolo malamente fra le zampe.  
«Lo so.»  
Il Kwami sentì una nota triste nella voce dell’uomo: l’aveva già udita tante volte, nei precedenti Chat Noir, e sapeva che era il preludio dell’addio.  
Ancora una volta avrebbe detto addio al suo prescelto.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando l’anello – il Miraculous del Gatto – e sospirò: «Mi trovavo bene con te.» dichiarò, alzando gli occhietti verdi e fissandoli in quelli dell’uomo: «Eri uno che sapeva godersi la vita.»  
L’umano abbozzò un sorriso, un po’ meno sofferto, al ricordo del tempo passato assieme: «Mi dispiace, Plagg.»  
«Non scusarti.» Il Kwami alzò la testa, osservandolo per un ultimo momento, imprimendosi nella memoria il volto sofferente, che andava ad aggiungersi agli altri: troverà mai la felicità, Chat Noir? O sarà sempre in balia della sfortuna che rappresenta?  
  
  
Le fasce di legna venivano ammassate attorno al patibolo, ove presto la Strega sarebbe stata arsa viva: «Sei sicura di voler vedere?» domandò Plagg, voltandosi verso la Kwami rossa al suo fianco.  
Tikki teneva lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, senza abbassarlo: era certo che avrebbe visto delle lacrime scenderle sulle guance, ma i Kwami non piangevano e, quindi, poteva solo avvertire la tristezza infinita della sua partner.  
«Sì.»  
uno sbuffo si levò dallo spirito gatto, mentre si volgeva verso il patibolo: una sofferenza inutile, secondo lui.  
Avevano già detto addio ai loro compagni umani, stavano già male per quell’addio, quindi perché osservare quello che sarebbe successo? Perché soffrire maggiormente?  
Ma Tikki non aveva voluto sentire ragioni: aveva avvolto il suo Miraculous in un piccolo pezzo di stoffa e l’aveva legato attorno al corpo, volando poi fino al punto migliore da cui vedere la piazza ed era rimasta lì in attesa.  
La folla aveva iniziato a raggrupparsi, pronta a godersi lo spettacolo della Strega che veniva bruciata: la stessa fanciulla che aveva rischiato la vita tante volte per proteggerli, nei panni di Ladybug, adesso veniva additata come Strega, Figlia del demonio.  
Il male aveva vinto.  
La loro missione era fallita, stavolta.  
Plagg sapeva bene che poteva andare così: l’equilibrio andava mantenuto e il Male poteva vincere.  
Le grida della gente aumentarono di volume e un movimento al confine della piazza attirò l’attenzione del Kwami: eccola. Ladybug.  
Il suo prescelto l’aveva adorata: era la figlia di un mercante, promessa in sposa al signore della zona, ma ciò non aveva impedito a Chat Noir di amarla.  
Chat Noir che era solo il figlio cadetto di un nobile decaduto.  
Un amore impossibile.  
Ma si erano amati segretamente, ignari che l’altro provasse gli stessi sentimenti, troppo ligi al dovere: lei doveva sposare un altro, lui avrebbe dovuto unirsi a una donna facoltosa.  
Sentì Tikki trattenere il fiato, mentre il carro si fermava e le guardie costringevano la giovane a scendere: non indossava più le belle vesti con cui l’aveva vista molto spesso girare per il paese, i suoi capelli non erano più acconciati perfettamente.  
La vide avanzare a testa alta verso il patibolo: fiera e orgogliosa nella morte.  
«Avevi fatto una buona scelta.» si ritrovò a dire Plagg, osservandola, mentre un passo dopo l’altro si avvicinava alla sua fine.  
«Lo era.»  
Un urlo si levò da qualche parte: Plagg, come tutti sotto di lui, spostarono l’attenzione verso il giovane uomo che avanzava con la spada alla mano.  
Chat Noir.  
Vattene. Ti prego. Rimani in vita.  
Plagg rimase a osservarlo, mentre si faceva largo con la forza verso la sua amata; mentre veniva trafitto dalla spada di una delle guardie e cadere a terra.  
Sentì l’urlo di Ladybug, che chiamava il suo amore.  
La osservò strattonare le catene e cercare di correre verso di lui.  
Chat venne colpito ancora.  
E ancora.  
Il Kwami l’osservò, mentre strisciava per terra, allungando una mano verso la sua amata che, di forza, veniva portata sul patibolo.  
Avrebbe voluto andare via.  
Avrebbe voluto non vedere niente.  
Ma Tikki rimaneva immobile, osservando stoica tutto.  
«Vuoi farti ancora male?»  
«Gliel’ho promesso: sarei rimasta con lei fino alla fine.»  
Ladybug veniva legata al palo, mentre invocava il nome del suo amore.  
Chat Noir stava morendo, colpito dalle lame delle guardie.  
E il Male osservava tutto sorridendo.  
Il boia diede fuoco ai fasci di legna e le fiamme avvolsero la giovane che, ancora, invocava il nome tanto amato.  
  
  
Il Kwami nero svolazzò per la camera, osservando il ragazzino che ancora dormiva nel suo letto: perché ho sognato proprio quello?, si domandò mentre si posava sulla scrivania, vicino alla scatola di Camembert che Adrien aveva messo per lui.  
Aprì la scatola tonda, osservando il formaggio già tagliato in spicchi adatti alle sue dimensioni: il suo umano si lamentava sempre della sua passione formaggiesca, eppure ogni giorno si svegliava e trovava una scatola già preparata apposta per lui.  
«Sei troppo gentile, Adrien.» borbottò il Kwami, prendendo uno pezzetto di Camembert e osservandolo torvo: «Come lui.»  
Adrien somigliava troppo a lui.  
Come lui era solo.  
Come lui amava disperatamente una fanciulla.  
Come lui affrontava il male.  
Plagg abbandonò il formaggio sulla scrivania, volando fin dal ragazzino e osservandolo immerso nel sonno: «Non permetterò che tu faccia la sua fine, Adrien.»  


* * *

 

Questo è il mio primo lavoro su questo fandom e ho dato il via alle danze, scrivendo qualcosa di molto diverso dal solito: non sulla mia ship preferita del fandom, ma su un'idea che mi è balenata, parlando nel gruppo italiano di Miraculous Ladybug. E beh, questo è quello che è venuto fuori.


End file.
